


these moving parts

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Three people wait. A soulmate au.





	these moving parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Rey knew she had soulmates. She was young when she was taken away from the rest of the galaxy, but not that young. She could recall a clipped but loving voice explaining what soulmates were, and what the markings on either side of her ankle signified.

She knew multiple soulmates were rare. The voice had had two soulmates, but most people didn’t. Still, it wasn’t so rare as to draw attention to her, just enough to be commented on, as though referring to any rare trait, like grey eyes, or red hair.

The memories of the voice, however, went away fairly quickly in her blotted-out mess of a memory. It wasn’t as though she’d been mind wiped or anything, just a lot of not focusing on her past making it hard to remember.

And so went the importance on soulmates. They’d never been important on Jakku, and they’d only been something that might risk her being tied to someone who could leave her behind.

-

She did wonder, occasionally, at what the markings could mean, despite herself. The one on the right side was easy to make out, a flame burning its way up her ankle. It was lovely and she wondered at what it would look like in color, as the voice had told her it would when she met her soulmate.

The other was harder to decipher. It was three lines, curved as if someone had dragged a hand through the sand. She couldn’t tell what it was supposed to mean, though she had her fears. It looked like the lines slavers drew in the sand, to specify how much the slave was worth. Surely her soulmate couldn’t be one of them… how could she ever be attracted to someone so vile?

Still, plenty of people drew lines in the sand for plenty of reasons. It could be anything.

-

FN-2187 wasn’t sure what the tattoos meant. Everyone had one, or maybe two or three. And they were all different. Beautiful symbols traced in the skin, solid black. One day, Trace came back with his in color. Everyone had been curious what it meant, though they all knew better than to ask, not after Trace was pulled aside by an officer and asked when it had changed.

Trace had disappeared later, and everyone hoped the marks changing color was simply a fluke.

-

Some people thought the tattoos were an indicator of future rank. FN-2187, after all, was training to be a general, and he had two! Not many people had more than one, and maybe it indicated the paths he’d be set on.

FN-2187 didn’t think so though. If it was that simple, wouldn’t more people have matching marks? To indicate that they were set up for the same career path?

Besides, whenever he thought about that, he could swear he heard a rough voice muttering about how they were more than that, and couldn’t those son-of-a-Hutts at least tell them the truth?

He didn’t like to think about the voice. It was always angry at the First Order, and that was something FN-2187 could not afford to be. Besides, no one else heard the voice, and that meant it was unusual that he could hear it. He didn’t want to be unusual. Even long before Trace had disappeared, FN-2187 knew what unusual meant for them.

-

Poe grinned up at his mom as she explained what the markings on his ankle were. The three lines and the dashes. They were a special message from his soulmates, she said, saying that they were waiting for him, and couldn’t wait to meet him.

Poe was getting a little old for fairy tales like that, but he listened anyway. He knew the soul marks were just an indicator of individuals he would be well matched with. But he paid attention to his mother and her stories anyway.

-

Poe spent long hours touching his soul marks. It was said that when you felt them, you felt what your soulmate would feel when they met you. Poe didn’t really like touching his soul marks, because they didn’t feel how he would have expected, but he felt obligated to.

Those three lines, they felt like fear, all encompassing terror, with a slight exhilaration in the background. He liked touching the dashes more, because they felt like joy, with only a hint of sadness and confusion.

Why his first soulmate would feel like terror worried him. It was a question he debated on long flights and boring classes, wondering what he’d done that had his soulmate so afraid.

And he felt for dashes soulmate. They felt like joy, the normal emotion Poe would have expected, but clearly they had some issues too, if the distant background sadness and confusion had anything to say about it. 

Poe was ready to help them both through it though. Mom and Dad were soulmates, and they showed him everyday how worth it soulmates were. The two of them were so happy together, Poe could only imagine being that pleased to see someone someday.

-

And then, Mom died, and the ship carved into Dad’s ankle turned scarred red and painful to the touch. Poe knew, because he brushed up against it when he was hiding from the world after the funeral.

And then Poe met the woman he’d one day think of as his second mom, Leia Organa and her husband Han. They were bright and memorable even on his first meeting with them, but Poe overheard them fighting terribly sometimes.

The rumors said they had a third soulmate, but they’d never found them, and that was why they were such an odd match. Their third was missing, the one who was supposed to balance them out.

After those two events, Poe suddenly wasn’t so sure he wanted one soulmate, let alone two.

-

Three children wait. They wait for things they do not know about and, more importantly, they wait for each other. They will never be able to accomplish as much apart as they will be able to do together.


End file.
